ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmelo Silver
Carmelo Brook Silver (born in Phoenix, AZ May 9, 1978), better known simply as Carmelo Silver is a CAW wrestler who currently wrestles in the UWE. He is mostly known in the unknown big league JWE. He is an alum of Wake Forest University, where he took classes while working in the JWE. Early life Carmelo was born in May 9, 1978, in Phoenix, AZ to Pau and Jessica Silver, both who are the widely-renowned mixed tag team "The Silvers". He is an avid NBA fan, and says that the Phoenix Suns are his favorite team "since I was a little bitty baby". He attended school in Phoenix from 1983-1996, but started his wrestling career at age 16. Pau and Jessica "were absolutely proud that I decided to take my path as fast as I can. I loved wrestling, and I loved basketball at the same time." Sky High Federation (SHF) (1994-1995) For a while, he was a major heel, debuting as Carmelo Adjuster, where unfortunately he jobbed many times, although his wrestling skill developed and his charisma developed highly. Jessica, who absolutely didn't like Carmelo's stint in the SHF due to the many losses, then managed to find an upcoming wrestling league called the JWE. Carmelo was quickly fired after missing a show due to chicken pox. Justified Wrestling Extreme (JWE) (1996-2008) Carmelo was quickly taken off the market by the JWE to test his skills. His charisma and skill absolutely astounded the scouts, and he had a 15-match winning streak, which quickly ended when he lost a JWE International title match to current champ at the time Rob Jordan. But at Destiny Chances '97, the biggest JWE PPV of them all, Carmelo managed to win it from Jordan and make his record 1-0 at DC. Carmelo was quickly pushed for the JWE World title after DC. He turned from an arrogant face to a monster heel. This happened after he decided to betray his best friend, Rob Jordan, in a tag match by allowing the Wonka Hood Brothaz to regain the JWE tag titles. From this point on, he had creepy, but highly praised vignettes as "The Scorpion King", where he used scorpions to creep out unknowing citizens, JWE GM Lou Hit, and most importantly, Rob Jordan. Carmelo got instant praise from wrestling reviewers as he managed to use his character and charisma to turn the fans against him. Acting like a narcissist king, Carmelo was quickly winning ALL of his matches and eventually, the JWE World title from Cassidy Canvas at Destiny Chances '98, going 2-0. The streak and his reign ended just almost after 1 year after he lost it to Cassidy Canvas. When Canvas turned heel all of a sudden in 1998, Carmelo was quickly turned into a face, with a Rocky-like persona. He would go on interviews and insult Canvas, mostly his lisp, saying memorable insults like "OH, I'M THIRTY-SHFIX AND I CANTH AGETH CAUSFE MY DING-DONG CANTH F**K A CATH ANYMORE!" Carmelo would later challenge Canvas at JWE Revenge 1999 to a "Loser Retires" match, which Silver barely won. This marks Carmelo's 2nd title reign. After the match, Carmelo proceeded to give his famous "Hero" speech: "MY SILVER SOLDIERS! THE HERO IS HERE TO SKY-ROCKET THE JWE TO GREATNESS! You all might think The Hero may be a stupid spotmonkey who will do drugs and then lose this spanking beauty to some low-life bum, but DAMMIT! THE HERO IS YOUR HERO! I AM STRAIGHT-EDGE, STRAIGHT-CUT, AND STRAIGHT-TO-THE-DAMN-POINT! YOU WANNA KNOW WHO THE HERO IS...NOW YOU KNOW! NO GUTS, NO GLORY! NO HELL, NO PAYBACK! I DON'T LIVE BY THESE THINGS! I AM THE HERO! DO NOT FORGET IT! He held the title for a very long time, from 1999-2003. He became the longest-reigning JWE World Champion, adopting a new gimmick and being over with the many fans. With his new gimmick "The Hero", Silver made the JWE world-famous and became the poster boy. Throughout the reign, he has embarrassed many interviewers, grew from scrawny naive kid to death-defying legend, and possibly "everyone's favorite champion of all-time". He also improved his undefeated DC record from 2-0 to 7-0. He would eventually have a legendary JWE career, with a heel stint from 2003-2005, then a permanent face turn from 2006-2008. On May 7, 2008, at DC 2K8, Carmelo won his final match, against JWE Champion Marc Copeland, to not only win the JWE Title, but to end his JWE career at 29, just two days before his 30th birthday. He holds an undefeated streak at Destiny Chances, with 12-0. Carmelo decided to vacate the title, which was decorated with the words "Carmelo Silver" under the nameplate to describe its credibility. He ended his career two days later on his birthday in an emotional speech with the JWE. He wants to move on and focus more on his future career, but at the same time he wants the fans to remember him and love him. They responded with a standing ovation as Carmelo decides to retire from the JWE after a memorable 12-year career. Universal Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) (2009-present) On February 9, 2009, Carmelo Silver was again quickly signed, this time by the UWE, where he debuted that same day in UWE Adrenaline and setting his sights on the UWE Rising Star championship. But it was quickly soiled by Calvin James and his manager Angelina Love, who decided to get on Carmelo's nerves. Weirdly enough, the feud ended after Carmelo made quick work against James in the first UWE Adrenaline episode, who was released later on that day. Carmelo is currently in a storyline involving Ciaran O'Donnell, his wife Ashley Massaro, Carmelo's wife Tia Quincy, and Tyler Black and Maria Kanellis. Wake Forest During the first 4 years of his storied career, Carmelo was a very successful student at Wake Forest University in North Carolina. Silver, a Demon Deacon diehard fan, has been known to "always wear a specific Wake basketball jersey with a particular someone on the back of it." It was later revealed that Silver loves to wear NBA star Tim Duncan's Wake Forest jersey, although recently he's been seen wearing Chris Paul's old Wake Forest jersey. Silver was highly successful, averaging a 4.0 in college, and managing to take online classes from the university during shows. He was highly popular around that time, so he was also highly popular at Wake Forest for some time. He has since earned his bachelor's degree, then his master's, and majors in broadcasting, stating that he wants to be a sportscaster or commentator after he retires. Carmelo has claimed that "Wake Forest is the best damn college ever. EVER. EVEEEEEEEEEEEER." Personal life Carmelo Silver is currently married to his loving wife, Tia, who is Carmelo's first childhood friend. The two have 4 kids, with 2 twin pairs. Carmelo's brother Cody is also in the wrestling business, entering the JWE at age 21. He has yet to accept a contract from the UWE. On December 31, 2008, the Silver brothers (Carmelo and Cody) were reportedly being stalked by a psycho fan who kills up-and-coming wrestlers whenever a big moment strikes them. Carmelo managed to beat up the stalker and sent him to the Reno police department. The stalker, now known as HerShay Kissez, is serving a lifetime sentence and is placed on death row. Since then, Carmelo Silver is now an authoritative force. Outside of wrestling, Silver is a director and a lifetime Suns ticket-holder. He is currently directing an autobiopic called "The Hero: The Story of Carmelo Silver". Carmelo is good friends with UWE superstars Extremehoya, Madman Max, and Ciaran O'Donnell. He is currently Ciaran's best man for his wedding. Trivia *Carmelo is a huge Catholic, and prays the Rosary before a huge match. *Carmelo's favorite basketball team is the Phoenix Suns, and started to make Suns clothing his wrestling attire since he turned into "The Hero". *His idol is The Rock. *Carmelo's favorite movie is "The Scorpion King", and claims that "The Rock took my idea and made it into a kick-ass movie. Hahahaha!" *Carmelo is half Filipino and half Spaniard. But he says that his Filipino side is his absolute favorite. *He prefers Burger King and Pepsi over McDonald's and Coca-Cola. *His favorite sandwich is "anything with chicken". *Carmelo is due to be in the next Halo movie as Master Chief. (note: this is for fun) *Carmelo is a huge Linkin Park fan, and used "From the Inside" as his Scorpion King theme in the JWE, then "Breaking the Habit" in 2003. Then he used his favorite song from them "What I've Done" as his face theme in both the JWE and UWE. Now, he is using Linkin Park's newest song "New Divide" from the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen soundtrack as his main theme. *Carmelo's favorite NFL team is the Arizona Cardinals. *Carmelo has over 50 remixes, mash-ups, live versions, and only 2 original versions...of his favorite song "What I've Done". On his iPod and DJ laptop. *Carmelo's signature blue cornrows were actually based off Mike Shinoda and Allen Iverson, according to Carmelo. "Mike Shinoda is still the best rapper alive, and I liked Allen Iverson's hair at the time, so to combine them, I got cornrows like AI and blue colors like Mike...even though his are red. Haha!" He would get a buzzcut later on in 2009, although he swears that he has kept a "wig" of his cornrows in his Phoenix home. *Carmelo's favorite movies are Transformers, Space Jam, Get Smart, and Final Destination. *Carmelo's music taste includes tons of Linkin Park, but also Theory of a Deadman, Breaking Benjamin, Lupe Fiasco, Method Man and Redman, Sean Paul, and, oh yeah, Linkin Park. In Wrestling FINISHERS -Premonition (Extreme Twist of Fate) -Hero Slam (Flip Bottom) SIGNATURES -Shooting Silver Press (Shooting Star Press from anywhere) -Rewind/Fast-Forward (Side Effect) -Scorpion Sting (Strong Shuffle Side Kick, mostly the one Goldberg uses) -Tirple Suplex THEME SONGS *"Mister Big Time" Bon Jovi (SHF) (1994-1995) *"Rock On!" (JWE) (1996-1997) *"From the Inside (instrumental beat)" Linkin Park (1998-2000) *"Firefly" Breaking Benjamin (2001-2002, 2005) *"Breaking the Habit" Linkin Park (2003-2005) *"What I've Done" Linkin Park (2006-2009) *"New Divide" Linkin Park (2009–present) Carmelo Silver Scorpio